Let Me In
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Kaoru won't let Hikaru into their room, choosing instead to talk through the door. Their conversation begins to take on a darker edge. This entire story is told through dialogue. Warning: mentions of twincest and character death. One-shot.


**This entire story is dialogue! For those who didn't read the description. Warning: character death.**

"Why is the door locked?"

"No more of this…"

"Kaoru! Let me in."

"No more of this."

"Let me in!"

"No more of this! No more!"

"No more of what?"

"The only time we talk now is if Haruhi isn't around. Even when we do talk, it revolves around her. It's all you ever think about!"

"Well let's talk now Kaoru. Does that sound okay? Maybe you should open the door so we can talk better."

"I'm leaving the door shut. Talk to me."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm sitting down. What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down too. What else are you doing?"

"I'm writing."

"What are you writing?"

"Just a letter."

"A letter for who?"

"You."

"Why are you writing me a letter Kaoru? I'm right here."

"Because it feels right. What are you doing besides sitting?"

"I'm planning on reading a letter. When can I read it?"

"You can read it in a little while. Can I ask you to promise me something?"

"Anything, Kaoru."

"When we're both dead, will you make sure that they bury us next to each other?"

"Why do you think that I'll live longer? I'm the stupid one, remember?"

"Just in case."

"That makes sense. What would you do if I died first then?"

"You won't."

"Why won't I?"

"Just a hunch."

"Hey Kaoru, do you think that you could open the doors? It's a bit cold out here. I could use you as a heater."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. All it takes is for you to open the doors."

"I'm sorry for more than just that."

"I'll forgive you if you open the doors."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I guess that I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"There are plenty of guestrooms."

"You aren't in those."

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What kind of love do you mean?"

"You're my brother. What other kind of love could there be?"

"There are many different types of love. Which one do you mean?"

"I love you like a best friend, and I love you like a brother."

"That's what I figured."

"Why? What about you?"

"I love you..."

"I know you do."

"…but you don't get it."

"What about it don't I get?"

"You don't get what kind of love."

"What kind of love do you mean?"

"I love you more than you love Haruhi. In that way, but so much stronger."

"But I love her in a different kind of way."

"I know you do."

"Kaoru?"

"I love you. I have for so long. You're absolutely amazing. I don't know who I would be if I didn't have you."

"…"

"Hikaru?"

"I love you too."

"In what way?"

"I'd die if anything ever happened to you. You are my better half."

"What kind of die?"

"The forever, actual, in the ground kind."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You have everyone and everything to live for."

"Not without you by my side."

"You didn't answer my question. What kind of love?"

"Forever and always."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now will you open the doors?"

"No."

"Why are you crying Kaoru?"

"I'm not crying."

"Don't you even dare lie to me. Do you think that I can't hear that tremor in your voice?"

"What tremor?"

"Why are you keeping me out?"

"This isn't something that you want to see."

"What isn't?"

"Me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"You never had much of a stomach for blood."

"Why is there blood?"

"I love you Hikaru."

"Why is there blood Kaoru?"

"Do you want to read my letter now?"

"No, I want you to let me in."

"That won't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't want to be saved."

"Why not? I love you, you love me. We have a happily ever after in the making. We can ride off into the sunset."

"No we don't. We are twins. No one likes that. It's okay when it's pretend, for a club, but in real life? We will get eaten alive. We'll always be running."

"Damnit Kaoru! Will you take a second to fucking listen to yourself!"

"I've listened to myself plenty of times before this."

"Well then listen to me now. Let me in so I can talk until you finally see clearly about this."

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone."

"A song isn't going to get you out of this."

"When has it before?"

"Exactly."

"However, it served as a very good distraction."

"If you won't let me in, then stop the bleeding at least."

"No."

"You're killing both of us with this."

"No I'm not. You're strong. You can survive this. Haruhi, remember? Fuck-buddies/potential future wife?"

"I'm too hot-tempered for anyone."

"You'll cool down as you grow up."

"I don't want to grow up without you there with me."

"It'll be okay."

"Please, Kaoru."

"You're beautiful."

"You can't say that if you can't see me."

"I can see my self in the mirror. I'm assuming that you look ten times better than I do."

"My eyes are red and puffy."

"I've got a lot more than that going on right now."

"No. You're beautiful."

"Can't say that if you can't see me."

"Don't mimic me! You always look amazing Kaoru."

"Liar. But I'll let you slide this time."

"You should let me in instead of letting me slide."

"Do you want to read my letter?"

"I will after you open the door."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Promise that you won't hurt yourself Hikaru."

"You can't make me do anything."

"I'll never forgive you if you hurt yourself."

"I'll never forgive you if you die."

"You're a little late for that. I'm past the point of no return."

"Let me see you, please. If there is nothing that I can do to save you, let me hold you in my arms."

"…fine."

"Thank you."

"…"

"Oh my god, Kaoru! There's so much blood!"

"I told you so."

"I have to get you to a hospital somewhere. Something."

"Hikaru…"

"I'll find something to stop the bleeding. I will."

"Hikaru! Come here."

"My god…please don't leave me."

"Your arms are nice."

"I wasn't lying when I called you beautiful. You still are. We can still make it."

"Here's the letter."

"I won't need it. I'll have you to tell me everything that it says."

"I love you Hikaru."

"I love you too Kaoru."

"…"

"Kaoru?"

"…"

"No…no, you aren't…no…No!"

"..."

**I feel like such a bitch...I'm sorry Kaoru! It had to be done!**

**I have no idea where this story came from. **

**Review if you liked or have something to say! If you hated it or are a flamer/troller, than go away.**


End file.
